User talk:YoursTrulyTiffany
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the My Own Worst Enemy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 03:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yo Um...I'm not trying to get inbetween you guys. I'm so sorry for having the same name as her. ♥ToRi (talk) 05:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I guess we're cool. ♥ToRi (talk) 05:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Homie Have a Lovely Night and stay bicthin thuggie!Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 05:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sup You ain't so bad yourself. Goodnight and sweet dreams (of RatcheTori). Peace out ^_^ ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 05:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hii I was offline and you seem like an amazing new user! I'm Sarah btw xD TOP (talk) 05:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hai I'm Meg :D Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Welcome! HI! You haven't been here long, but I already think you're awesome! Hope we can become friends <333HobbitLove37 (talk) 18:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Damn you look a lot like this girl I follow on tumblr http://itsindialove.tumblr.com/ snackbacksss ڒєss♥Te Amo 03:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ... Ok, may I just state that you are one of the rudest personalities I've even came across. The way you treat users on here is un-expectable. I really don't get how you are confident enough to say that you are some how the "bigger person". Please, you treat people like trash if they don't idolize you which is just crap. If you came on this wiki for attention and compliments, I advise you to leave. For your information this is the Degrassi Wiki. This wiki is not for trying to get compliments from people, which you definitely do not deserve. Are you even a fan of Degrassi? Because I think you're more of a fan of yourself. If you want to talk about how great you are with others make a wiki to do so. If you seriously do want to stay on the wiki in peace, I advise you to apologize to everyone you've hurt and get a new act. But at this point and time, you disgust me. ❃ Cheesy ❃ I love you with all my butt, I would say heart, but my butt is bigger 03:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Comments Hai Tiffany, As you know, alot of people have been quite upset with your comments. The comments where you ask for constant compliments, as well as offend some of the users, have not only been hurtful, but also ticked many off. I'd really appreciate it if many of the comments would come to a minimum. Sure, they may all be a joke, and there's certainly nothing wrong with having a little fun on wiki. But many of us users do not find them amusing. Thanks in advance, CJ'' '' Tonight, I have the spotlight all to myself '' ~ 03:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC)'' Just leaving you some love since you've been receiving a lot of hate recently. Don't let it get you down. I still love you, girl and I hope you stick around with us! <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 07:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Tiffany, sending my love your way! I totally do not approve of the way some certain users have been treating you, and I apologize! Please don't let a couple of cray wikians destroy your experience here, just know we DO love you, and know you are joking! You did not even need to apologize for what you "did", because it was nothing. You did nothing wrong, honestly. Again, I apologize tremendously for the hate! ❤ Pearl ❤ ''Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return''. 07:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hai ♥ Just thought I'd leave you some love, considering all the drama as of late. I hope we didn't ruin your Wiki experience. Stay fierce and fabulous, girl! <333 ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 09:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry The drama last night was uncalled for on my part. I am super sorry about that. Also I did not see the emotcon on Annie's first reply so i took it as she was defending you. On chat I was really mad because of a home situation so I may had said some few things I truly regret it now and it was out of my place to do so. I just want to move on as well. I should of not got all worked up. When I am in a bad mood I tend to blow things out of proportion. Also I would like to say put an lol so it can be known as a joke to all. Anyways don't leave the wiki. My original comment towards the take a chill pill part was for the situation at the time on your first blog was to descalate and I am sorry if you took it as I blamed you. I should of had worded it better. It was your blog and it was dedicated to another user I had no right to snap. I admit I was wrong about this whole situation last night. Hey look we may not agree on everything and if I will move on here on out. I am sorry if I offended you and anyone else. I kind of took the drama here and my home situation together and that was not cool. Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 19:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) After everything On behalf of myself, the wiki, and everything that has gone down within the last two days, I'd like to apologize and smooth things over. Everything has escalated to an unecessary point. I'm not saying that either side was right or wrong, but the mature thing to do would be for us all to apologize to one another. Since Desmond and yourself have already taken the time to do so, I'm quite satisfied. I applaud you both for that. I wouldn't want you to leave the wiki over drama such as this. I hope that everything can blow over now. xo ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 20:04, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Heeeey. sup girl. Okay, lemme clear things up in dis bitch, my name is Damian, and you don't know me... i left and came back after all the lame ass haters was doggin yo ass, for no reason. but you're already my queen, and I'm here to bow down to you. *bows down all dramtically* okay, bye. stay thuggin<3 BreatheMe (talk) 08:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC)